Parakkan Vroengard Nation Information
History WIP Powers Parakkans require Spirit Stones to be able to use magic. Though some with the natural ability are able to use the Elves Ancient Language to cast spells. However, compendiums of the language are hard to come by and as such this can be an issue when casting spells requiring the language. Gar Jenna Gar Jenna is the capital of the Empire and rests in the south. The city was built first by the Lion race as a coastal town enabling them to trade with other nations and Kingdoms. However, as the years went by the built more defences to stop raiders from the Kingdom of Atreides, where were known to try and raid the town. Around 400 years ago the town had grown beyond what it was first intended to be with merchants and other civilians from the various races now living there and benefiting from the cities wealth. It was then that it was decided that keep needed to be built in order to house the military that had become a regularly feature of the city over the years. 230 years ago it was decided after a brief war with an Urgal Tribe known as Eshz which had resulted in the city being attacked and large sections of it being destroyed. That it needed a defensible wall as such the Dwarf Clan of Thorrik were tasked to build it with Lion instruction. At the Founding of the Empire, the keep and fortifications where enhanced again, almost doubling in size. In addition the Port was doubled in size and ship building facilities were constructed so the Empire could build warships from the Capital city, along with being able to carry out repair work on merchant and military ships. Races Lionking by edwardckkk-d8pvkzv.jpg|Lion 8c1d7eb2d6dc372e7267695305f02b9c-d5ufmsi.png|Snow Leopard Be0c79edcf1e8b261024de2de2e6fd6f.jpg|Leopard 26f93c947eb595a2dcbefec96acd74ec.jpg|Panther 8f66b444c4130dfcd821a458bd7477d4.jpg|Tiger Ambush at the bridge by juliathedragoncat-d9oii3r.png|Lynx LG-avatar-Khajiit Female 1.png|Snow Tiger 0d180db450dd5a93a3d94e656d6cd270.jpg|Cheetah The Empire is comprised of various big cat humanoids as most other races call them, but within the empire they are simply known as Parakkans, each with their own distinct characteristics and natural abilities, due to their uniqueness and eons of evolution they cross species breeding does occur. The main characteristics of Parakkans is their eye sight is sharper than most humanoid races, along with their speed, strength, stamina and hearing. However, due to their evolution and no longer requiring to eat meet to sustain themselves they have suffered in some regards as a result. One such ability that has been diminished is their keen sense of smell, has been reduced to something akin to an elif along with their other senses Other Races & Creatures * Urgal '''- Are roughly humanoid in appearance, with grayish skin, bowed legs and thick arms. They have yellow, piggish eyes, claws on their hands in place of nails, and a pair of long, twisted horns protruding from above their ears. Urgals can be anywhere from six to nine feet tall: an Urgal's height depends mostly on heredity factors. Urgals like Dwarfs are limited in their ability to use magic. Furthermore Urgals live in tribes usually in the forest mountains. * Humans * Dwarfs * Elves * For Creatures please see Unique or Unusual Creatures Army (WIP) The Parakkan Army or Guard as it is more commonly known, is broken down into various units, which are then combined to form various army combinations in accordance with the needs of the Empire and situation. It is important to note that both the following images relating to armour are simply to show what the Parakkans would look like when wearing full amour and carrying weapons. Light Troops The Light Troops are comprised of Humans only. They normally carry light armour that is flexible allowing for them to move at a quickened pace than the regular forces. Thanks to Dwarf metal work their armour is made out of thin steel that is extremely light and durable. They also carry a large round Shield and Sword again made out of strong but light weight metal. Normally Light Troops don't wear trousers unless they are operating in cold climates but it is an optional extra. Light Troops are trained to use a Sword and Shield, along with a Spear which is their primary weapon, along with their Shield. In addition all light forces have to be able to use a Bow, not just for hunting but also to help thin out enemy numbers during battle. Normally when deployed they well be deployed in whats known as a '''Company consisting of 120 men. '''A Light Troops is generally used for Rapid Response to a problem or scouting. Regular Troops Rohan mustered archers by robbiemcsweeney-dbh1mnu.jpg|Archers Rohan mustered spearmen by robbiemcsweeney-dax4rwm.jpg||Spearmen Rohan sword thegns by robbiemcsweeney-dbcrn6w.jpg|Swordmen There are three main type of Regular Forces, Swordsmen, Spearmen and Archers. What separates them from the Light Forces is their armour is thinker and more durable, In addition there duties are more suited to guarding towns and cities and large scale battles. When deployed they would be deployed as a '''Battalion consisting of 800 men, usually made up of 200 Archers, 300 Swordsmen and 300 Spearmen. In addition Regular Troops are made up of both Humans and Dwarfs, though Dwarfs will often use Maces or Axes instead of Swords Heavy Troops Like with the Regular Troops there armour is considered the best however, whilst Dwarfen made they still are a lot less flexible than the other troop classes. As such when deployed in battle they are normally flanked by regular troops or light troops. In addition Heavy Troops are often attached to Regular Troop Battalions in order to provide additional muscle, normally they will be deployed as a Unit consisting of 25 to 50 men. Rangers and Talons Rangers are very similar to Light Troops in that they as a fast response force used to either scout an area or to respond to threats in a quick manner when needed. The Main difference between Rangers and Talons is Talons are known to wear a mask and their cloths are Black. Whereas Rangers wont wear masks and their cloths are usually brown or green to emphasise their connection to the wilderness. Both Rangers and Talons have to be able to use a multitude of weapons from bows to long knives in an effective manner, this makes them very deadly opponents on the battlefield. When deployed Rangers will operate in groups of 25 people, Talons on the other hand will operate in groups of 4. In addition Talons are all Spirit Stone users which adds to their threat level. Cavery Parakkan Cavalry comes in two different types Light and Heavy. These types of cavalry determine the level of amour the rider has and there role within the army. Light Cavalry tend to be used for quick strategic strikes whilst Heavy Calvary tend to be used more for battle where the riders armour is more important. All images on this page have been taken from various sites on the Internet, i take no credit for their creation